Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of watermelons for $5.78 each and baskets of lemons for $4.65 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of watermelons and a basket of lemons. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the watermelons and the price of the lemons. Price of watermelons + price of lemons = total price. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $10.43.